Old Friends, Long Gone"
by Old Man Panda
Summary: Xander reflects upon the events of seson six while talking to an old friend.


"Old Friends, Long Gone"  
  
By Panda-kun  
  
Disclaimer and other random thoughts: Joss = all things Buffy. Marvel = Doctor Strange and Dark Phoenix, you'll see. This is Xander trying to catch up an old friend on what happened in season 6. This came from me wondering if Xander, Willow and Jesse were such good friends why don't they talk about him at all? Comments are cherished, flames are sent over to my marvel stuff so I can sick Lockheed after you, after all the poor little guy needs work!  
  
  
  
"Always in motion is the future.things you will see..old friends, long gone"  
  
Yoda in The Empire Strikes Back.  
  
Well bud I'm flying solo this year. I know me and Will have come out every year since you.died. But she couldn't make it this year. We told you all about her and Tara last year. Well, it's been a long year.  
  
Let's see the last we talked Buffy was still dead. Well we fixed that. Sorry man, we couldn't fix you. There was a disclaimer saying only people who died from the supernatural could be brought back. Guess being staked doesn't count.  
  
But we did it; we brought back our Buffy. Will and Tara fought about her using too much magic. Man, you would not recognize our little Will man. Telaporting, blasting things with lightening. She was pulling major Doctor Strange stuff man. And after this singing demon showed up, my fault long story, they broke up. Then the funky party weasel himself, Giles leaves. He goes back to England. Says Buffy doesn't need him anymore. That's great. What about the rest of us?  
  
But they weren't the only ones to screw up last year. In a all time Xander moment I screwed up worse then I ever had. And that includes sleeping with Faith and the whole love spell thing. I left the woman I love at the altar. You must have wanted to smack me for that one, eh buddy?  
  
And I was so wrapped up in myself I missed how bad Buffy had gotten. She slept with Spike. I mean Spike for crap sakes! I mean Angel was bad enough. At least he had a soul, most of the time. But Spike! Apparently she likes em good and pulseless. Sorry bro, my bad. It was him, all him. He acted all; "oh I love you Buffy. I'm here for you Buffy". The whole time he just wanted in her pants. And get got in.  
  
Why him? Why not me? Sorry man, I'm just ranting here. Well Buffy broke up with the bastard. And what does he do? He tries to rape her! I swear to God, if he shows his bleached head around here again it's the last mistake he'll make. He deserves it, not like you.  
  
Well in what should have been good news Will and Tara got back together. And if my sources are right did it like a pair of little girl bunnies..  
  
Sorry, just got caught in a mental picture. Bad Xander! No doughnut! But it didn't last. You see for months these three nerds had been busting Buffy's chops. Finally she confronted them and put two away. One was Jonathan, remember him? Hard to think he'd become a wanna-be evil genius. But the one that Buffy didn't catch, Warren, he came to the house.  
  
He shot Buffy, and in a stray shot killed Tara. Will lost it. Went totally Dark Phoenix on the Warren. She found him and tortured him. Our little Willow, the girl who cried over the broken yellow crayon! The girl who we played doctor with! Our little Willow almost ended the world. But your not gonna believe it man, but I saved the world!  
  
Yeah Alexander Harris, world's greatest screwup saved the world. I'm not bragging, well not too much. But I was the one who brought Will back from the edge. She was gonna end the world. I just kept thinking that if we died now, well I don't want to spend eternity without her. I mean it would be cool to chill with you up there, and Ms. Calendar, Joyce, and Tara. But without Willow? What would I do?  
  
So there you have it. Willow is in England with Giles, who kinda helped save the day. She's going through some sort of magic rehab. But she couldn't make it. But I did. I know we don't talk about you much, but we miss you. Here's your birthday cake man. Happy Birthday Jesse. 


End file.
